Sangre Sucia
by ope-hana
Summary: ¿Cómo inicio esto? ¿Cómo llegó a ser la bruja más poderosa del todo Europa? ¿Cómo le veneran y la aclaman por las calles? ¿Cómo es que tiene un reino solo para ella y también una academia? cap28 corregido.
1. Prologo

¿Cómo inicio esto? ¿Cómo llegó a ser la bruja más poderosa del todo Europa? ¿Cómo le veneran y la aclaman por las calles? ¿Cómo es que tiene un reino solo para ella y también una academia? Fácil… ser una sangre sucia a mucha honra. No ocultaba su descendencia, no; jamás. Y ahora demostraba que los hijos de muggles eran también extraordinarios al igual que las sangres puras.

Esto no hubiera ocurrido por el… el que la desprecio. Y todos sabían por qué inicio este reinado llamado "Granger"


	2. ¿Boda?

Estaba destrozada… era la palabra que decía su madre. Su madre lloraba al verla vestida de blanco y que estuviera en pleno altar sin haber ningún novio a su alrededor. Ningún amigo su lado. Se sentía humillada. Se sentía impotente y también se sentía engañada. ¿Debería ser un error? ¿Habrá pasado algo con su futuro esposo? ¿Sus amigos habrán sufrido un ataque? Se limpió las lágrimas y reacciono. Vio a su madre que lloraba en el pecho de su padre. ¿Por qué ella lloraba como si ella fuera la que dejaron en un altar? ¿Se veía patética estar en medio del altar y que lo invitados muggles la veían con pena? Tenía la carta que le llego por lechuza en sus manos.

No puedo hacerlo herms

Lo siento

Esa carta su madre lo leyó al igual que su papa y ella se quedó ahí sin hacer nada ni decir nada. Solo ahí petrificado ya hora salían las lágrimas saladas de su ser.

Suspiro, tenía que ser fuerte… por ella y por sus padres… no. ¡Tenía que buscar a Ronald y exigirle una explicación! No le importo caminar a la salida y desaparecerse. Cuando llego a las orillas de la madriguera su mundo se derrumbó. Saco su varita y se puso un hechizo desilusionador. Cuando ingreso al patio donde había una carpa enorme al igual que el día que se casó fleur y Bill. Se acercó y se adentró al lugar. Harry se encontraba bailando con Ginny. La señora Weasley saluda a los invitados con una alegría. Charlie y Percy estaba con su acompañante charlando de una manera animada. Longbottom parecía confundido al igual que luna. Ella se preguntó de quien era la boda, deseo con toda su alma que fuera de George ya que no lo veía ahí. Y su deseo no se cumplió en plena pista estaba Ron bailando con una sangre pura.

Y es ahí donde entendió todo, él no estaba listo para casarse con una sangre sucia… pero si, para casarse con una sangre pura era la hermana gemela de Parvati.

Su impresión fue grande que choco con un camarero, y los demás notaron aquel incidente pero no vieron quien lo había causado.


	3. Determinación

—Hermione, por favor abre —decía su madre

Llevaba dos semanas donde ella no salía de su habitación, la comida seguía ahí. No comía no hablaba solo se escuchaban unos sollozos y a la ves unos gritos. Después ella caía inconsciente y cuando despertaba volvía a llorar.

Sus padres intentaron abrir la puerta pero ella encanto la puerta y las ventanas. Quería estar sola y no quería hablar con nadie. Sus padres no le pidieron ayuda a ninguno de sus amigos porque ella antes de encerrarse dijo que todos murieron ese día. La habían traicionado.

Ni para chantajearla para ir al trabajo, apenas había terminado el colegio y se suponía que se iba a ir por un año a su luna de miel con Ron. El ministerio les pago por su heroísmo y ayuda en la batalla.

Hermione veía de nuevo esa estúpida marca en su brazo y se odiaba por eso. Eso le recordaba sus humillaciones, sus torturas y también por qué Ron la dejo. Se puso a llorar de nuevo, le dolía lo que le hizo. Se sentía rota como si la tortura de Bellatrix fuera insignificante a lo que sentía. Tenía el corazón roto. Y ya estaba cansada de llorar por su desgracia. Se limpió las lágrimas, respiro profundo para calmar su llanto que se avecinaba. Respiro de nuevo y vio la foto que tenía en su buro. Estaba ella en medio de Harry y Ron. Y las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Rompió en llanto. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo casi hermano la traiciono de esta manera? ¿Por qué la dejaron si ella dejo todo por ellos? No lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía padma que ella no?

Su brazo le dio la respuesta.

Sangre sucia

Junto un vidrio del piso y se mutilo la cicatriz. Salía sangre igual que los demás, no estaba sucia no lo estaba… pero al mutilarse sintió un leve alivio. Volvió a repetirlo y sentir su piel abriéndose, ardiendo sintió calma. Sus lágrimas rodaron y suspiro. Era tiempo de demostrarle quien era esta sangre sucia.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con la mano sangrando y fue hacia sus padres.

—Padres —su voz sonó ronca y afónica— he —aclaro su garganta— padres he tomado una decisión

Sus padres no sabían si debían preocuparse, una seria por la cara desecha de su pequeña o por la mano sangrante de su hija. Pero lo que más les preocupo fue lo que dijo al final

—conquistare el mundo mágico

Ahí estaba una sangre sucia determinada.


	4. Blaise

Despertó de nuevo exaltada. Esas horribles pesadillas la estaban absorbiendo. Y esa tontas lagrimas la estaban molestando. Tenía que tener la mente fría para lo que iba a convertirse. Sería la próxima maga oscura. Vio que ya era medio día. Se levantó y de nuevo salió para investigar más sobre la magia oscura de ese país. Según los libros que cada país tenía diferente tipos de magia. Y esta cultura estaba muy escondida. Su búsqueda fue, un fracaso. En plena biblioteca, estaba concentrada en aprender el idioma para saber en qué partes buscare cuando escucho una voz burlona

— ¿granger?

Blaise por supuesto la atrajo sin pensarlo. La había visto desde hace unas horas pero no sabía cómo acercarse.

—Después de tres horas te resignas a hablarme —seguía con su lectura y apuntando algo en un pergamino— gracias por el esfuerzo —lo dijo con ironía

Blaise bufo

Hermione alzo la mirada y lo observo con detenimiento eso hizo que el moreno se pusiera nervioso. Esa mujer lo estaba desnudando con la mirada y en vez de sentirse alagado y altanero se ruborizo.

—Dime Zabini, —le sonrió "amigable" — ¿eres sangre pura?

El asintió todo nervioso y sonrojado. Hermione le dio una sonrisa maquiavélica. Su mente trabajaba al cien. Tenía que tenerlo para su otro objetivo. Así que dejo de incomodarlo.

— ¿te invito un helado? Y nos ponemos al día —aclaro la castaña levantando sus cosas.

Blaise no espero confirmar porque la castaña dio una orden y había algo que a él lo estaba atrayendo que la hacía sentir como una polilla hacia la luz.

— ¿entonces… solo estas investigando como una exploradora? —pregunto el moreno. La castaña le había dicho que se encontraba investigando los inicios de la magia. No comento mucho sobre su vida.

—Algo así —Hermione le batió las pestañas de una manera discreta mientras le resoba la palma del moreno con un dedo. Tenía que saber si lo que consiguió en américa hacia efecto o no. Pero al parecer el moreno estaba cayendo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás? —pregunto sin quitar la vista el dedo de la castaña

—otro mes más y si no encuentro lo que busco me iré. Si quieres —lo dijo tímida—mmm me puedes ayudar

Y eso desborono al moreno que sin importar quienes estaban a su alrededor se acercó a ella y le tomo las dos manos.

—ayudare en todo lo que tú me pidas

Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazo. Estaba más que feliz. La dichosa poción si funcionaba. Blaise seria su primera mano derecha o su primer aventurero en pasar por su cama.

No supo que paso después, solo recordaba que besaba a la sangre sucia una y otra vez. No podía dejar de olerla, abrazarla y probarla. Sentía un frenesí de adrenalina al tenerla y no la quería dejar de soltar. Ella dijo que no podían tener relaciones, que todavía no estaba lista. Pero él se conformaba con tenerla.

Dos semanas pasaron donde Granger se quedó en su mansión en las orillas de una playa. Hermione se dedicó a leer toda la biblioteca que tenía. Cuando estaba el moreno se dedicaban a darse unos besos a apasionados sin llegar a más. Ese día Blaise se dio cuenta lo que realmente pasaba.

Él estaba bajo el hechizo de una poción. Cuando Granger se lo dijo no lo creyó. Pero todo concordaba, por qué la veía jodidamente atractiva, por qué ella no quería acostarse con él, por qué ella estaba más interesada en pasar desapercibida por algunas personas que iban de vista a su casa.

—Si te digo todo esto es porque ya sé que eres de confiar —aclaro ella sin indiferencia como si le estuviera explicando algo del colegio— ¿entonces? ¿Quieres ser mi primer mano derecha?

Blaise aventó su copa hacia la chimenea. Se sentía usado por una sangre sucia, se sentía humillado.

— ¿crees que te voy ayudar después de lo que me hiciste?

Ella solo dio una sonrisa de lastima. No lo vio venir.

—Crucio

Esa maldita bruja lo estaba torturando con una imperdonable. Después de recuperar el sentido y la respiración la vio con odio.

— ¿crees que te estoy pidiendo permiso? —ironizo

Blaise escupió. Si iba a ser el primer mano derecha de Blaise tendría que valer la pena lo que iba a pedir.

—lo hare, solo con tres condiciones

Hermione asintió sin quitarle la vista encima mientras bajaba la varita. Solo con la mirada lo ínsito a hablar

—quiero que regresar a Londres —Hermione ya tenía previsto eso, así que se lo esperaba—, también quiero tener algo de lo que vayas a ser, no soy tonto —aclaro al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña—, sé que vas por algo grande, sé que cuando no estás conmigo ni en mi mansión te vas a ver a esos hijos de mugles. —Hermione se tensó, pero después lo disimulo— Sé que planeas algo grande, más grande que el-señor-oscuro. —Hermione se burló con una mueca—Cuando me digas de lo que planeas ahí te diré lo que yo quiero —ella asintió— el tercero y el más importante —sonrió lascivamente— quiero tenerte esta noche en mi cama y el tiempo que quiera.

Hermione al escuchar lo último soltó una carcajada. Se lo esperaba, y realmente se quería acostar con Zabini, pero el muy tonto solo se dejó llevar por sus deseos. ¿Y quién era ella para negarle ese capricho a su lacayo si al final iba hacia sus planes?

—para que veas que tu nueva reina cumple con su nuevo reino te concederé tus tres deseos… pero a cambio me harás un juramento inquebrantable que diseñe yo. ¿Estamos?

Blaise se acercó a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y asintió antes de darle un beso. Ya no estaba bajo el embrujo de la poción, y lo que estaba sintiendo era lo máximo que le hizo querer desvestirla en ese momento.

Ella lo separo, y le dio una sonrisa sincera. Con o sin poción Blaise se había quedado flechado por su nueva reina. Eso era lo que ella era e iba a convertirse. Eso se lo acaba de proponer. El seria el caballero que pelearía las batallas de su reina para que al final ella gobernara.


	5. Blaise II

hoy capitulo doble como los demas...

* * *

Todo paso de una manera espontánea. Había hecho un juramento por tres meses de lealtad hacia ella. ¡Tres meses! Esa bruja lo sorprendió de una manera sorprendente. No había empeñado su vida según ella "tu tarde o temprano morirás y me quedare sin nada de ti. Mejor dejamos tus propiedades a mi nombre y que sean los fondos para mejorar el reino" y el cómo idiota acepto. ¡Ella no le importaba si el moría! ¿Qué clases de reina era? Y su respuesta irónica fue "oscura" lo dijo con su tono sabiondo e indiferente.

Ahora estaba en plena búsqueda de un artefacto que le concedería más poder. El cómo su caballero empezó a llevar las ordenes de su reina. Estaba destruyendo una aldea muggle. Su plan era aterrorizar a los pueblos más retirados del gobierno. Empezaría desde lejos y después entrarían a Londres. Pero todo empezaría desde abajo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto la castaña mientras iba sacándose su capa. Lo vio de reojo y suspiro. —Crucio

Sintió que el dolor se desvanecía. Esa estúpida bruja era más impaciente que antes

— ¿Cómo te fue? —volvió a preguntar asqueada

—bien, no hubo muertos. Los quince sangre sucias han sembrado miedo —respondió molesto. Des nuevo sintió un Crucio.

—Creo que aún no entiendes quién es tu reina…. —siseo

Blaise resoplo. ¿Valía la pena lo que estaba sucediéndole? ¿Podía matarla en este momento y olvidar aquellas promesas que hizo hace unos días? Si, si podía. Saco su varita disimuladamente y le apunto

—avada Kedavra

El destello ilumino el lugar. Hermione lo vio venir y sonrió. Era muy estúpido que Blaise no durara ninguna semana. Iba a extrañar sus besos. Pero no quería un sirviente que no acatara las órdenes y las traiciones.

Blaise se quedó de piedra al ver que el destello pego en pecho de la castaña y esta burlonamente sonrió. No le hizo daño. No cayó muerta era como el estúpido Voldemort. Ella era inmortal. Quedo congelado, su cerebro no podía asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. Esa sangre sucia, era inmortal.

—sorprendido, ¿verdad? —lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Para después negar con la cabeza en forma de reprenderlo—. ¿Quieres que te mate? —lo dijo en un tono que le helo la sangre. Fue una pregunta afirmativa pero con un tono frio y esos ojos cafés se tornaron a dorados.

— ¿q-que eres? —pudo hablar

— ¿yo? —se señaló confundida, pero cambio una expresión de soberbia— una sangre sucia —declaro con orgullo. Después el cayo inconsciente.

No supo cuantos días estaba en los calabazos de su mansión. La tortura era insoportable. ¿Esto debió sentir Malfoy con el señor oscuro? ¿Así se sintieron los sangre sucias cuando fueron torturados? Vio que alguien habría la puerta. No eran esos sangre sucias que practicaban las maldiciones en él. Hermione dijo que le perdonaría la vida si él ahora la aceptaba como su reina, y le conseguía a alguien de "confianza". Y es como la invocara del pensamiento. Ahí estaba ella con su varita sonriendo de una manera agradable.


	6. Lealtad

aclaraciones... mmm ¿como decirlo? amm... hermione se siente devastada y al momento de ver la cicatriz que le dejaron en el brazo por logica se siente devastada ya que "eso" le recuerda su pasado. Asi que al momento de usar el famoso "cutting" o también llamado "self injury" fue de manera intencional para liberar el peso de su sangre. y hoy explica el porque eligió ese camino o da una breve insinuacion.

los personajes no son mios.

* * *

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto preocupada

El solo bufo. Y de nuevo ese Crucio lo sintió. Se sentía como un perro que tenía que ser domado y amaestrado. Tenía que saber cuáles era su lugar. Aceptar a la sangre sucia como su reina y el cómo su sirviente. Lo tenía que asimilar ya que su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando.

—Sí, mi señora —aclaro ronco

Ella negó.

—Tú no eres mi sirviente —se acercó para acariciarle su mejilla—, yo no soy tu señora porque no te he contratado ni te he comprado, yo soy su nueva reina que necesita de unos fuertes caballeros y soldados para que me ayuden a coronar —aclaro con simpatía y amabilidad mientras le daba un beso en la frente— entonces… ¿estás bien? —volvió a preguntar con un tono preocupado y falso

El trato de unir fuerzas para arrodillarse en forma de caballero mientras bajaba la cabeza —si mi majestad, estoy bien

Eso hizo que Hermione sonriera. No quería que sus subordinados le faltaran el respeto y lo traicionaran como le paso a Voldemort. Ella aprendió muy bien de esa guerra. Y como era una veterana de la guerra de hace un año y unos meses se sentía con experiencia. Esta sangre sucia tenía que establecer quien era y porque era tan diferente a Voldemort y a los demás sangres puras.

Blaise sintió como las cadenas desaparecían. Sintió como perdía el conocimiento. Cuando despertó se encontró en su cuarto. Estaba todo entumido pero ya no sentía el cuerpo adolorido y pesado. Vio a los alrededores se sintió tonto al darse cuenta que a lo mejor era de madrugada. Se dio cuenta que ya no tenía cardenales ni tampoco tenía su ropa. Solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones de te algodón.

—buenos días, no sabía que eras de los que madruga —dijo con sarcasmo aquella voz

Blaise la busco pero no la encontró

—buenos días su majestad —trato de levantarse para arrodillarse pero ella llego y lo evito.

—estamos en confianza Blaise no es necesario —aclaro con una sonrisa

—Su majestad, —dudo— ¿Cuántos días tengo inconsciente? —pregunto con la cabeza baja. Odiaba esto

Ella le levanto la mirada y le dio beso en la frente con un aire materno.

—una semana, tenía que quitarte todas las cicatrices que te hiciste, y arreglar tu buen físico —aclaro.

"las cicatrices que te hiciste" si claro. Pensó el moreno. Ahora la culpa era de él.

—Te acuerdas de tus tres deseos —comento Hermione mientras empezaba acariciar el rostro de Blaise. Se sentó encima de él. Y lo miro de una forma que natural como si no hubiera pasado nada. Blaise asintió —bueno, veras… mmm como decirte. Si no me hubieras traicionado te las hubiera cumplido. Pero, como me mataste —sonrió burlona—, no puedo cumplir con mi palabra —aclaro con una pesadez fingida

¿Desde cuándo Hermione se había vuelto de esta manera? ¿Desde cuándo había decidido convertirse en lo que se está convirtiendo? ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

—lo se majestad —bajo la mirada. No podía decirle las cosas que estaba pensando en este momento porque sabía que ella podía matarlo.

Ella le levanto la mirada mientras le sonreía

—pero, hare una excepción, —lo dijo como si estuviera apremiando a un niño— te daré lo que tú me pediste, solo, con una condición ¿estamos?

El asintió

—júrame lealtad eterna


	7. Caballero

Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo mágico. Desde que hizo ese juramento se dio cuenta que algo cambio en el. Podía hablar con ella sin usar los títulos. Podía besarla y satisfacerla cuando ella pedía un poco de miel. Sentía empatía por ella. Ella a cambio le dio un medallón con una magia extraña que le hacía sentir su magia más poderosa. Según ella que prefiere que sus "caballeros plateados" estén a su lado por toda la eternidad a que mueran en la batalla que enfrenten. Y ese mismo dio estaba atacando en una aldea mágica.

Llegaron aurores de esa región y se sintió poderoso al momento de dejar a los aurores con un pie en la tumba. Ella seguía con sus investigaciones. Y él le ayudaba de una manera cuando ella necesitaba refuerzos.

—caballero ¿Qué procede? —pregunto unos de sus escuderos. Parecía irónico. A él una sangre sucia lo gobernaba y el a otros sangre sucias que le debían a la nueva reina sangre sucia.

—retirada, ella no quiere muertos, solo que acepten el mensaje

Blaise saco su translador. Era un pétalo de una rosa negra, no sabía que decía eso… pero a todos les da un pétalo de una rosa negra como un traslador. Lo más curiosos es que al momento que lo tocan el pétalo queda en el lugar del crimen.

—mi reina hemos cumplido con sus órdenes —dijo Blaise con una reverencia al igual que los demás. Sabían que Hermione los esperaba en la mansión leyendo un libro

—Retírense, en una semana yo les hablo y no olviden las reglas —ordeno mientras pasaba de hoja

—Hermione, hay un Auror de Londres —comento mientras se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle una copa de vino

—Lo sé, tenemos que regresar a Londres —aclaro ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa

—Sabes que no puedo ir —aclaro su punto de "tenemos"

—Lo sé, —rodo los ojos— estarás pendiente para cuando mande a llamarte y presentarme a mi nuevo "caballero" —sonrió

El solo asintió.

Le tomo de la mano y le empezó a acariciar la cara. Blaise parecía un gatito que se dejaba acariciar por su dueño cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los pequeños mimos

—te daré tu tercer deseo y bono extra por tu buen empeño —le susurro

Eso lo sorprendió y poco a poco se fue fundiendo en un beso. Se besaron tiernamente. No había pasión en ese beso, era calidez. Hermione sabía que tenía a Blaise por toda su eternidad pero solo le era la lealtad. No tenía su amor, ni su amistad. ¿Así se sentiría Voldemort? De solo tener la "lealtad" de sus súbditos. Sea lo que sea, Blaise encajaba en su perfil de su otra ambición.

Dejo de besarle con ternura y empezó a tomas las manos del moreno para después chupar el dedo índice de la mano derecho. Eso hizo que Blaise la viera de enamorado a algo lujurioso. Después de chupar el dedo índice sin apartar la mirada del moreno, ella chupo el otro para dejarlo húmedo. Guio las manos hacia sus pecho y los masajeo. Solo con ese pequeño contacto Blaise tenía su miembro erecto. Esa bruja lo calentó de una manera seductora pero con unos pasos muy sencillos. Retiro las manos del moreno para después volver a chupar los dedos de oeste y retarlo con la mirada.

El no espero mas era la señal. Se acercó a ella y empezó a besar su cuello, bajo por el camino de sus pecho y trazo con besos húmedos dejando una sensación relajante en la castaña. Beso hasta llegar a su vientre. Hermione no tenía el cuerpo que él estaba acostumbrado. Tenía los pechos proporcionados sin llegar a ser exagerados, un vientre plano y firme. Con una piernas torneadas. Acaricio la piel de la castaña como si fuera una fina seda. Deslizo con suavidad sus manos marcando y recordando su piel en su mente. Sabía que a lo mejor esta era la última vez que estaban juntos. Y para que irse de acelerado sin poder disfrutar los placeres de la castaña. Hermione se dejó querer y llevar. No era ron… no era su ex-prometido, era; Blaise. El chico con quien tenía una relación de amo a esclavo o reina a súbdito. Sintió como el chico la besaba con delicadeza, cuando llego de nuevo a sus pechos se sintió extasiada al sentir la lengua de este en su pezón. Empezó a soltar un suspiro. Era placentero. Más cuando este jugueteaba con su centro íntimo. El miembro del chico era muy diferente al de ron. Si muy diferente. Suspiro.

Sentir el miembro del chico adentro de ella la hizo gemir. ¿Qué tenía ese miembro? ¿Era norma que se haya sentido des-virginada de nuevo? Más cuando empezó a moverse, fue exquisito. Una olead de placer llego y como un frenesí deseo más. Y como si fuera que Blaise le hubiera leído el pensamiento empezó a azotarla de con un ritmo acelerado y pausado haciendo gemir y sujetar el sofá con fuerzas. ¿Esto era tener sexo? Si, así era. Lo disfruto como nunca, supo que el chico se había venido adentro de ella y eso no le importó.


	8. Padres

La respuesta para los que tienen dudas es porque Hermione se consume en un punto diferente ...

Espero sus puntos de vista. Gracias

* * *

Acabo de corregir algunas cosas... Gracias Daimond2539 por ver ese error... subi el borrador equivocado y ... en fin. Gracias! el erro fue que fanfiction estaba en modo traductor y el traductor cambio algunas palabras de las palabras en español. hahahaha ya lo desactive.

* * *

Rentó un pequeño cuarto en Londres muggle. Y con varios encantamientos lo hizo expandirse. Blaise se quedó en Italia a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Ella sin querer se estaba sintiendo poderosa y eso le gustaba. Empezó a enviar lechuzas para ver como iniciar una apelación en el caso de Blaise. Vivir en el sótano tenía sus ventajas, puso propio laboratorio y empezó hacer su nueva poción. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que ya llevaba 10 lechuzas afuera de la casa.

Recogió el correo y empezó a leer las cartas de… Harry, Luna y Neville. Los demás eran de algunos compañeros de Hogwarts que no quería leerlos porque sabía que le preguntaría lo de la boda.

Harry preguntaba dónde estaba, que la había ido a buscar a su casa y no la encontró. Estaba vacía la casa. Que le preocupa que algo malo le haya pasado.

Al leer la carta hipócrita de Harry se sintió molesta. Todavía osaban burlarse de ella. Unas lágrimas de rabia salieron. Y se desquito con el ratón que pasaba por ahí. El destello verde alumbro el cuarto.

La carta de Luna, ponía que los seres "raros" que ella conoce la confundieron. Ya que pensó que había ido a la boda de Ron y Hermione, no la de Ron y Padma. Qué si algún día ella necesitara de su ayuda no dude en buscarla. Que ella es su amiga un poco confundida por los hechos de la boda pero aún era su amiga.

Que carta más rara, ya que estaba redactada con otros pensamientos y se perdía el rastro de lo que realmente quería hablar. La carta de neville fue la más conmovida. Si definitivamente longbottom tenía que entrar en sus planes.

Se arregló y desapareció. Cuando apareció en un callejón se puso nerviosa. No estaba lista para enfrentar otra vez las miradas de reproche, pero, honestamente quería estar con ellos.

Camino unas cuadras y llego a su nueva casa. Toco el timbre y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Una mujer se asomo

—Hola —saludo con la cabeza baja, esperando recibir una reprimenda

— ¡oh, Hermione! —exclamo su madre antes de abrazarla y llevarla a la sala

Se escuchaba el llanto de las dos mujeres, mientras el hombre en la puerta de la cocina lloraba. Sabía que su hija iba a entrar en razón. Solo estaba cegada por lo que le hicieron. Su hija jamás heriría a alguien. Su hija era una buena mujer. Desde chiquita le gusto ser justa y noble.

Después de comer juntos y estar en la sala platicando de cosas triviales fue su mujer la que saco la conversación que estaban evadiendo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Hermione le dio una sonrisa sincera

—bien, trato de no pensar en "eso" —enfatizo la última palabra. Su madre la abrazo

— ¿vas a quedarte con nosotros? —Pregunto su padre

Ella negó

—Tengo que regresar a Italia, tengo que supervisar algunos pendientes —aclaro mientras se limpiaba la cara y suspiraba

— ¿estás trabajando? —pregunto su madre confusa

Hermione quería mentirles… pero era mejor que lo supieran por ella misma que por otra persona. Y al mal paso darle prisa…

—no, estoy juntando mi ejército para apoderarme del mundo mágico —fue clara—, apenas somos treinta y necesito estar ahí para coordinar algunos ataques —su expresión cambio de una cálida a una fría.

—¡sigues con eso! —exclamo su madre exaltada

Ella solo asintió

— ¡te vas a condenar por el resto de tu vida! ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Si no me equivoco tu peleaste por una paz, y ahora eres tú la que va a quitar esa paz… Hermione, por favor… no lo hagas

Su hija la miro seria pero con una fría mirada.

—Lo hago por nosotros, no solo por mí…—sintió como su padre la tomo de los hombros para verla y estallar todas las cosas que se reprimió la primera vez que hablaron.

— ¡no! ¡No lo haces por nosotros! ¡Lo haces por ti, porque estas herida! Hermione… Tú eres una mujer justa, honesta, noble y leal. Nosotros te educamos con los valores más puros que son… el amor, honestidad y sinceridad. ¿Dime en que hemos fallado? —pregunto su padre abatido pero con una voz firme, clara y alta

Hermione se les escurrieron las lágrimas.

—en nada… —contesto llorando

— ¿entonces porque lo haces?

—porque… porque… —rompió en llanto, no lo quería hacer, no quería de nuevo demostrar flaqueza y lastima. Ahora no.

Su madre se acercó para abrazarla y consolarla. Su padre se unió al abrazo.

—No dejes que tu buen juicio se nuble por la oscuridad —dijo su padre. Hermione se separó de ellos y ella negó. Sintió rabia en ese momento y muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza pero lo más importante era esto:

—mi buen juicio fue pisoteado por mis amigos, mi buen juicio fue condenado para ser torturada, por no ser una como ellos. Y si ellos, no me respetaron cuando tenía ese buen juicio… entonces que me respeten y teman cuando una sangre sucia como yo conquisto el mundo mágico —lo dijo con rabia y desprecio—, ¡esto! —Señalo su marca en su brazo— ¡esto me recuerda quien soy, y que soy en el mundo mágico! ¡Soy una SANGRE SUCIA, y a mucha honra!

Su padre las lágrimas se le escurría al ver a su hija cambiar enfrente de sus ojos. Vio el sufrimiento que tenía, la carga que llevaba por haber nacido con magia. Siempre apoyo a su hija… su hija siempre fue buena y ahora que se había convertido en un ser diferente también la quería. Esa era el deber de un padre… amar a sus hijos en las buenas y en las malas.

—Lo siento —la abrazo— siento que estés pasando por esto mi niña, siento haber sido tu padre…

Hermione al escuchar eso lo abrazo más fuerte

—no papá, yo no lo odio…a usted… ese no es el sentimiento que estoy sintiendo, estoy agradecida de ser su hija, jamás lo odiaría, no piense eso. Yo odio a esas personas que piensan que somos inferiores… que piensan que son mejores que nosotros y se aprovechan de nuestros sentimientos para pasar sobre nosotros. Y ahora, ahora yo seré quien pase de ellos. Y cuando eso pase todo será diferente… muy diferente porque ustedes estarán conmigo para enseñarme lo que está bien y los está mal.

Abrazo a sus padres cuándo sintió que el sickle que le dio a Blaise. La moneda se calentó y al ver las letras que aparecieron se sintió más feliz. Solo eran dos palabras que decían mucho. Que marcaban un avance, un futuro, y más poder.

"lo encontré"


	9. Nicolas

Acantilados de _**Dingli Malta**_

Ahí se encontraba a las orillas de riscos. ¿Dónde se encontrara su objetivo? Había detectado magia ancestral hace unos minutos y no encontraba nada. Hermione se iba a enojar si no localizaba rápido su objetivo. Camino por la carretera en busca de una señal. El artefacto que le dio Hermione tenía que funcionar. Paso por una capilla que estaba en la orilla de los riscos. Hubo un poco de zumbido pero no tan fuerte, quería decir que estaba cerca. Camino un poco más y el artefacto vibro. Ahí estaba su objetivo, escondido en una fachada muggle. Era una antena para celulares a un lado de una capilla a medio construir. Era hora del show

Sabía que ella iba llegar en unos instantes, lo sabía. Su búsqueda fue un martirio pero al final dio con el encargo. Estaba tomando un vaso de whisky cuando se escuchó un plop.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Hermione con una mirada fría y expectante

—Calabozo, su majestad —aclaro Blaise mientras bajaba la mirada

Ella sonrió. Y camino hacia los calabozos seguido de Blaise.

Blaise abrió la puerta y se hizo un lado para que ella pasara. Hermione entro y su mirada se ilumino. ¡No podía creerle! Ahí estaba el famoso mago de la alquimia.

—Enervate —apunto con su varita

El hombre robusto de unos 70 o 80 años se movió un poco alterado. Vio a sus alrededor y todo estaba oscuro y húmedo vio las sombras que estaban enfrente de él.

—Buenas tardes, señor Flamel —dijo Hermione con una suave voz

— ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo el hombre con voz ronca

—oh, eso. mm eso no importa —le restó importancia— lo que importa es saber cómo se hace una piedra filosofal —comento con un brillo

El hombre negó y bajo la mirada

—eso no lo sé, hace años que esa memoria he perdido… esos recuerdos los tiene Dumbledore —aclaro el anciano todo confuso. Se suponía que nadie debería saber que estaba vivo, según para el mundo mágico había muerto en 1992. Había fingido su muerte pero ¿cómo lo habían encontrado? ¿Cómo diablos estaba hablando si según el no sabía eso? — ¿q-que me dieron?

Hermione su mirada se enfrió. Y suspiro molesta

—Bueno, no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere… —ignoro la pregunta del viejo, el _Veritaserum_ hizo efecto pero no el deseado. —pero no importa me introduciré en su mente. He aprendido un nuevo hechizo que hace que la memoria borrada aparezca… interesante ¿verdad?

Blaise la miro con asombro al igual que Flamel ¿Quién diablos era esta mujer?

— ¡e-eso no posible! —dijo un tenso Flamel

Ella sonrió y con un poco soberbia dijo:

—Para mí todo es posible —lo apunto con la varita mientras conjuraba el legeremancia.


	10. El siguiente caballero

—En una semana se abrirá tu caso —le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo del moreno—, cuando te mande a llamar trata de ser humilde y ver que has cambiado. También quiero que ya estés listo para presentarme a mi nuevo caballero —bostezo

Blaise suspiro y la abrazo de nuevo. Estaba más que feliz, Hermione al terminar con Flamel estaba muy extasiada por lo que descubrió. Así que al dejar los calabazos ella se puso a premiarlo de una manera placentera. Ahora estaba abrazándola como si ella fuera su todo que literalmente era cierto.

—se quien sería ideal para ese puesto… —dijo mientras le daba un beso en los senos

— ¿Quién?

—Nott. ¿Theodore Nott?

— ¿el? —pregunto sin creerlo

—sí, él es como tú. —explico—. Puede ayudarte a planificar o velar por tus intereses de otra manera

Hermione lo pensó… era el chico que casi no hablaba y tan solo le hablaba a los sangres puras. Iba ser difícil saber que el aceptara pero eso le correspondía a Blaise.

— ¿Cuándo lo traerás?

—está en Azkaban. Le quitaron la mayoría de sus bienes y le falta cumplir 5 años —aclaro. Vio que la castaña lo miraba un poco incrédula

—entonces no me sirve —confirmo

—Si le ayudas a salir todo será diferente —aclaro el moreno

Ella suspiro; analizo. Frunció el ceño al ver que podía meter a Nott en sus planes; planes ocultos que nadie sabía.

—lo intentare


	11. Interludio

En el ministerio paso desapercibida, no quería ser foco de atención. Cuando ella volviera a Londres tendría que ser a lo grande… y con aire de superioridad. Por ahora se mostraría sumisa e inocente aparte de sosa. Tramito la apelación hace unos días y hoy le daban una respuesta.

Cuando iba en el elevador lo vio… ahí estaba el que decía ser su amigo acompañado de su mujer. Los vio con un odio a los dos. Esos traidores… esos hipócritas y mustios. Esos… esos… esos amigos que la abandonaron…

Suspiro y trato de controlar su magia, dijo que no iba a llorar y se limpió esa lágrima rebelde que salió. Se dio un hechizo desilusionador. Para pasar desapercibida.

Su apelación fue aceptada y se reabrió el caso al su juicio para Blaise seria en una semana. Se planeó usar un imperius para acelerar los trámites, pero necesitaba tener una coartada para cuando sacara a Nott de Azkaban. Eso la llevaba a tramitar una audiencia para Nott.

Llego a su departamento subterráneo y fue a ver si la poción que dejo en preparando ya había reposado lo suficiente. Se acordó cuando Snape en su primer clase había dicho "puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte…" ahora, ella era la que iba tener detener la muerte, y prepara su gloria… fama la tendría cuando todos se doblegaran ante ella.

Hablarían de esta sangre sucia por el siglo de los siglos. Sonrió a tal pensamiento presuntuoso.


	12. Azkaban

Isla en el Mar del Norte

Caminaba por los pasillos mientras iba buscando la celda número 81-98. Esos estúpidos aurores que no la guiaron y solo le retuvieron su varita. Paso una celda que decía 57-98. Algún Mortífago purasangre estaba en esa celda. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de acero y se asomó por la rejilla.

— ¿nombre? —exigió de una forma indiferente. Escucho una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué estás buscando por acá sangre sucia? —pregunto aquel sujeto

Hermione le sonrió con superioridad y sin uso de la varita le envió un Crucio. El hombre empezó a jadear y gritar. Ella rápido le envió un insonorus. No quería que la sacaran rápido. Empezó a caminar dejando al hombre en su dolor y sin deshacer el hechizo.

— ¿Nott? —pregunto asomándose a la celda que se supone que era.

— ¿Granger? —se escuchó la voz

—Hola —le sonrió amablemente—, soy Hermione Granger y estoy aquí para informarte que se ha abierto tu caso y se está peleando para que se demuestre tu inocencia —informo sin inmutarse y no dejando que Nott saliera de su estupefacción—. ¿Puedes regalarme una firma? La necesito para empezar otros tramites al igual que me firmes un contrato especial donde me debes la vida y yo tengo que cobrártelo cuando lo necesite. Oh, por cierto Blaise te manda saludos —le sonrió como si no pasara nada.

Nott seguía aturdido. Granger y lo iba a sacar de Azkaban; esa bruja quería a cambio algo de él, bueno eso era aceptable. A lo mejor lo que le iba a pedir era llevar una vida tranquila lejos de Inglaterra. O su castigo para la liberación seria pasar tiempo con los muggles… en fin. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue el hecho que Blaise le mandaba saludos. ¿Era obra de Blaise? ¿Granger estaba bajo un imperius? ¿Blaise lo había hecho por él?

Vio como Granger le hacía gesto con su cara de impaciencia mientras le daba una pluma y sostenía los papeles.

— ¿vas a firmar? —pregunto con una mueca de fastidio. El tomo la pluma y firmo.

Ella después cambio de papeles y vio un contrato vinculante sencillo. Sin dudarlo volvió a firmar. Hermione estaba más que emocionada al ver que tenía alguien más en su telaraña. Trato de controlar de su emoción con su tonta cara de fastidio. Nott termino de firmar.

—En menos de 15 días yo te busco —lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Ella camino hacia donde estaba su víctima.

Deshizo el Crucio. Espero que el tipo se controlara y calmara su respiración. Quito el insonorus y esta vez con su voz mando hablo

— ¿nombre?

El tipo jadeo y carraspeaba para modular su voz; hablo:

—L-Lestrange

Y ese momento su magia vibro y las olas golpearon fuertemente a las costas de la playa. La brisa marina se introdujo por toda la prisión. Sus ojos brillaban en un color dorado y su magia exigía liberarse. Lestrange ya estaba condenado.


	13. Italia

Blaise había conseguido regresar a Londres. Estaba más que extasiado. Hermione cumplió con su palabra.

Ahora estaba en la mansión Zabini haciendo el amor como conejos. Hermione no se cansaba en galoparlo de una manera frenética. Era fuego puro. Ahora estaba durmiendo en sus brazos mientras esta dormía. Si, definitivamente se estaba enamorando.

Ver esa cara angelical y esa cara de no romper un plato lo estaba calando hasta lo profundo de su corazón. Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en su adoración. Ahora más que nunca quería complacerla para que lograra sus objetivos.

Beso su frente extasiándose de su aroma. Beso suavemente sus delicados labios.

—Buenos días preciosa —susurro

Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa.

—buen día

— ¿Qué planes tenemos para este día? —pregunto con adoración en sus palabras

—Ten preparado la casa, hoy traeré a un invitado especial —declaro ella mientras se levantaba y se ponía su bata

El sabía que ella hablaba con dobles intenciones. Tendría que preparar una habitación y una celda. Pero lo más probable era que se utilizara la celda.

—okey. ¿Necesitas algo más mi reina? —dio una leve inclinación.

Hermione le brillaron los ojos de lujuria al escuchar esa palabra "reina" sabía que faltaba mucho para que eso ocurriera, pero no había marcha atrás. Por eso este mismo día sacaría a alguien que sería su nuevo caballero.

—sí, ataca las costas de Italia —ordeno—. Necesitamos que Italia caiga en esta semana

Zabini se levantó y se arrodillo a sus pies como un caballero y con su voz fuerte y decidida respondió:

—si mi reina


	14. ¿Que quieres tu de mi?

Habría regresado a Azkaban, los guardias le volvieron a quitar su varita y le hicieron hechizos de detección de objetos y artefactos sospechosos. Hermione ya sabía cómo burlar la magia de Azkaban. No necesita una varita para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero primero tenía que ir a ver a Nott.

—en una semana se reabre tu caso y después de esa semana serás llevado a juicio. Así que cuando salgas tú me pertenecerás —declaro ella sin apartar su mirada de Nott.

Theo solo asintió

—Gracias —murmuro cohibido por la intensa mirada que le dio Hermione.

Hermione sin esperar se retiró. Pasó por la celda de lestrange y sonrió con un brillo de maldad o excitación.

—si te saco de aquí… ¿Qué me darás? —pregunto ella al asomarse en la rejilla.

Lestrange tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que decía. Todas estas dos semanas que pasaron esa sangre sucia pasaba por su celda preguntándole cosas al azar. Si él le respondía con un insulto era torturado con un Crucio. Esa bruja podía ser magia sin varita, casi como su lord.

—la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres de mí? —pregunto con un tono de sorna

Hermione le dio esa sonrisa que decía "te voy a castigar por tu acciones"

—Crucio —siseo

Hermione disfruto verlo gritar y jadear de dolor. Detuvo el hechizo y volvió a un tono de fingida inocencia

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi lestrange?

Lestrange trato de componer su respiración y verla con molestia.

—Nada, no quiero nada de una sangre sucia —siseo. Su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione arrugo el ceño en forma de disgusto iba envían otro Crucio cuando escucho una voz de otro lado de la celda.

—yo, quiero salir de aquí, señorita Granger

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Al menos iba a sacar alguien de Azkaban esta noche.


	15. ¿Que quieren de mi?

Zabini llego agotado. Estar pendiente en cinco ataques era cansado. Hermione pidió que se atacara todas las costas de Italia; hubiera o no hubiera magos. Los autores estaban presentes en tres ataques. Superviso que todas las costas estuvieran los pétalos negros.

Según Hermione que los pétalos le daban una cantidad exacta de cuantos magos habían en aquellos lugares. Era como un censo para ver que se necesitaría el día que conquistaran Italia.

Escucho gritos en la celda. Al final tenía razón; Hermione iba ocupar las celdas. Bajo sigilosamente al sótano y escucho lo que decía su reina.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi Lestrange´s?

Zabini se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido. Un momento… dijo ¿Lestrange´s? se acercó sigilosamente y vio a Hermione sentada en un sillón negro mientras tres hombres estaban encadenados hincados como si estuvieran haciendo penitencia.

—Mi reina —se arrodillo hacia ella y le dio un leve saludo—. Hemos terminado con la tarea que nos encomendó mi reina

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

—En dos días si no hay un percance y contratiempo Italia será nuestro —hablo ansiosa

Zabini asintió y vio de reojo quienes eran los que estaban en la celda. Eran los hermanos Lestrange, junto con Rookwood.

—mi reina ¿quiere que me quede para cuidar su seguridad? —pregunto cauteloso. Sabía que Hermione no lo necesitaba. Hermione no podía depender de él.

—no, pero no está demás que me hagas compañía —comento mientras su vista regresaba a los prisioneros que estaban enfrente de ella—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

El primero en hablar fue Rookwood

—mi varita… y ser parte de su organización mi reina

Y la sonrisa de petulante de Hermione se hizo presente.

Hola!

Creo que todos pensaban que Nott seria el siguiente caballero… si yo también lo pensé en un momento de reflexión encontré a los Lestrange y ellos ahora están aca…

Espero sus comentarios y sobre las preguntas que hacen… les responderé con los capítulos que se estarán publicando…

Saludos!


	16. Adquisiciones

Zabini tuvo que salir de la celda. No le gustaba estar presente en la iniciación de los nuevos sangres sucias. Los nuevos reclutas sangre sucias tenía que practicar con los que no decidían unirse a Hermione. De lo que se salvó Rookwood y Lestrange mayor.

Rabastan su orgullo no se doblego y decidió escupir a Hermione. Después Hermione le sonrió y como toda una reina salió del lugar y se encargó en llamar a los nuevos. Ahora estar escuchando los gritos de Rabastan; no era armonioso.

—la reina quiere que estés presente en el contrato de los nuevos —dijo un escudero

El solo asintió y se fue a los aposentos de su reina.

Hermione estaba más que ansiosa en adquirir una nueva "cosa" con Lestrange y Rookwood. Zabini llego y le dio un leve inclinamiento.

—oh, Zabini —dijo con fingida sorpresa. Blaise trato de no rodar los ojos—. Serás el encargado de instruir a los nuevos reclutas y hacerlos como tú —le guiño un ojo

Blaise sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar "como tú"; sus ex enemigos se convertirán en sus nuevos caballeros o… no sabía más que pensar al ver que Hermione le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Ya lo pillo; que los estúpidos Mortífagos no intente matarla porque ella no les perdonara como a él. El mensaje fue claro. El asintió. Hermione le sonrió; invoco un pergamino vinculante.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de un regocijo y una ambición que cambiaron de color a uno dorado. Estaba satisfecha; su poción de glamour está haciendo efecto en sus dos enemigos. En su mente aplico el dicho: el enemigo de mi enemigo en mi amigo…

Estaba en las habitaciones con Zabini marcando un ritmo imperioso. Esta noche quería que el moreno le bajara toda la euforia que estaba sintiendo. Se estremecía a cada galope y su respiración se aceleraba junto con el latir de su corazón. Beso ansiosamente a Blaise y dejo que el la dominara. Esta noche la reina quería ser domada para poder llevar a cabo su siguiente pasó.


	17. Ironia

Rodolphus Lestrange estaba en su habitación. No podía creer que su lealtad pasara de Voldemort a la sangre sucia. Bufo incrédulo… pero ya lo había hecho; suspiro. La sangre le prometió buscar al hijo bastardo de su amada esposa y del mestizo de ex-lord. ¡Que ironía de la vida! Su padre le fue leal a un descendiente sangre pura… él le fue leal a ese sangre pura que no era más que un simple mestizo. Que si fuera poco se acostó con su esposa y le dio un bastardo mestizo, ahora; él le era leal a una sangre sucia.

Pero tenía que reconocer que la sangre sucia era demasiado inteligente para su gusto. Hace unas horas le pregunto porque atacaban a los muggles y no a las sangres puras. Y el tono a sabidilla sonó por todo el salón.

—veras querido Lestrange. Cualquier persona como tú —enfatizo la última palabra con burla—, asumiría que si atacamos a los sangre pura entonces este nuevo "mago" —hizo señas entre comillas— es un nacido de muggles o un simple mestizo; pero, si atacamos a los muggles pensaran que es un sangre pura y no sabrán que el que realmente está haciendo esto en un simple sangre sucia… ¿entendiste? —pregunto con burla. El asintió

—Mi reina —dijo un caballero estratega—, se han colocado los amuletos y runas alrededor de la línea divisora de toda Italia

Hermione sonrió.

—mañana a las 3.00 de la madrugada estén listos y prepárense para derrocar a Italia… los tomaremos cuando el alba este en su apogeo. Pueden retirarse, Lestrange necesito hablar contigo

Había un silencio en el salón. Rodolphus no sabía que hacer o que decir para romper este incomodo silencio. Fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.

—¿recuerdas a los longbottom?


	18. Conquista

Hubo una junta directiva para todo los ministros de Europa. Todos los ministros europeos y sus parlamentos estaban presentes en la reunión. El asunto: Italia.

—Italia perdió lazos con nosotros —dijo un representante francés

—no hemos podido contactar ni entrar a Italia —dijo el ministro suizo

Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba escuchando con atención lo que decían los otros ministros. Él ya tenía reportes al igual que los demás. Hace un mes empezaron a ver pequeños ataques. Puso atención a lo que estaba diciendo el ministro suizo encargado.

—las comunicaciones muggles están desconectados al igual que las aerolíneas. Se dice que a partir de las 3:00 de la mañana hubo un apagón por todo Italia. Las redes flu´s no funcionan al igual que la aparición. Hay salas anti-aparición en todo el país. El representante italiano que estaba hospedado en una de los hoteles desapareció. Italia algo le estaba pasando. Aparte de los ataques que han tenido…

— ¿creen que un nuevo mago oscuro apareció? —dijo el ministro búlgaro con sorna y burla

—no lo creemos, estamos seguros que es cierto hay un nuevo mago oscuro que quiere o conquisto a Italia —dijo el ministro austriaco

Al terminar de decir esto todos empezaron a especular. Cada uno quería tomar medidas diferentes. Otros querían evitar que su país se convierta en un campo de batalla.

Estaban todos en sus explicaciones y movidas que de repente se escuchó la succión de un traslador. Cayeron dos cuerpos moribundos. Después aparecieron otro y otro. Al final eran 5 sujetos los que habían aparecidos.

Todos estaban semiinconscientes. Uno que todavía estaba lucido dijo las siguientes palabras que alertaría a todo el mundo mágico europeo.

—es una trampa… noruega ha sido invadida, al igual que Finlandia y Suecia… —cayo inconsciente desprendiendo un pétalo color negro


	19. Lucius Malfoy

El último capítulo del mes. Gracias a todos que leen esta historia, gracias ya que este mes tengo más de 10,000 visitas por todas las historias… ¿pueden creerlo?

El otro mes… ósea mañana estaré ausente… así que… no sé cuándo suba antes de empezar un tratamiento.

Gracias! Gracias por leer este fic y dejarme su review… gracias!

* * *

capitulo:?

Lucius se encontraba en una taberna de mala muerte por el callejón Knockturn. Los héroes de guerra tenían la mitad de su fortuna y cada semana tenía que ir al ministerio a firmar. Ahora ya no era un hombre de gran renombre; era un desertor. Un errante, que no tenía lealtades. Así lo llamaban ahora. Bufo molesto.

Todos en el bar estaban hablando de las nuevas noticias. Un nuevo mago oscuro logro conquistar cuatro países en un solo día. Se dice que eran los magos vestidos de túnicas y cascos medievales. Las túnicas plateadas tenían un emblema de un escudo con una imagen de una rosa y una corona medieval bordado en hilos dorados. Todos los habían llamado la caballería… pero ahora; todo el ministerio estaba de patas arriba. Y no era el único ministerio que tenía el mismo problema; Los otros ministerios también.

Lucius tomo su trago de un jalón y se levantó para irse. Antes de salir, algo le llamo la atención. Un joven sangre pura, estaba hablando con unos mestizos. Uso un hechizo desilusionador junto con un mufliato. Se acercó cautelosamente a la mesa de aquellos magos.

— ¿entonces dices que tu amo nos dará el poder que necesitamos para sobresalir en este mundo? —dijo incrédulo un chico de pelo rojizo

—ya se los he dicho. Únanse a la causa y no les faltara nada. O si solo quieren trabajar como soldados o mercenarios no hay problema. Mi amo paga bien.

—preferimos el dinero. No es por ofender pero mis ingresos son bajos y tengo una familia que mantener. Ahora con la crisis económica que dejo la guerra… es difícil —dijo un rubio mientras el pelirrojo asentía.

—está bien. Mañana los espero para llevarlos con mi reina… y ella les dará el mejor trato que otros. Y si conocen a otras personas, mucho que mejor. ¿Estamos? —pregunto el moreno

Los dos asintieron. Los dos magos salieron del mar fingiendo no ver a nadie. Blaise suspiro y volteo a ver dónde estaba Lucius.

—hola señor Malfoy ¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas? —pregunto con burla

Vio como Lucius quitaba sus hechizos y se revelaba con una molestia y un poco de asombro. ¿Cómo lo había detectado ese crio?

— ¿tu reina? —pregunto con interés

—oh, si —dijo Blaise sin mucha importancia—. Toma asiento señor Malfoy y platiquemos como los viejos tiempos —dijo con cierta ironía.


	20. Lucius Malfoy II

¿Cómo se dejó convencer por ese crio de Zabini? Estaba jodido, si los del ministerio se daban cuenta en lo que se estaba metiendo de nuevo lo llevarían a Azkaban. ¡Adiós libertad condicional! Ahora estaba con un grupo de quince magos que estaban esperando para tener su primer entrenamiento. Y si pasaban las pruebas estarían adentro de la organización que estaba causando conmoción en el mundo mágico.

—Su primera prueba es runas —dijo una mujer de pelo azabache—. Es importante que conozcan las runas ya que nuestra reina trabaja con esa magia. Por favor configuren una mesa y una silla con su varita para iniciar el examen

¡Genial! Quería decirlo con su voz petulante y arrastrada que usaba para hacer comentarios mordaces

Ahora tenía que hacer un examen como un crio en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Pero la curiosidad mato a Merlín y ahora el seria el próximo, porque; a árbol que nace torcido sus ramas jamás se enderezan.

Ahora después de una hora de responder más de 100 runas y conjugarlas para hacer una protección y encantamientos que él se sabía. La mujer paso a recoger las hojas mientras tenía un aire desdeñoso. La puerta se abrió y una cara familiar entro. Rodolphus Lestrange entro con un aire superior y arrogancia pero se le veía a la vez atormentado.

—siéguenme calificaremos su resistencia tanto mental como física

Sus ojos se encontraron y este sonrió con una efervescencia sádica. Lo primero que pensó Lucius es que esta reina era una hija de puta. Una por tener a un ex Mortífago en sus filas. Dos, es que empezaba a tener miedo porque fuera a relacionarse por otro mago oscuro como su ex lord. Tercera y última; era que si Lestrange los evaluaba iba a desquitar el odio y rencor que tenía por haber traicionado a su lord por segunda vez.

Por primera vez sintió arrepentimiento por estar en esa sala.


	21. Ginny

Hermione llego en aquel callejón que usaba para sus apariciones. Iba resplandeciente de felicidad. Ahora se sentía más capaz, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ellos; sus padres. Cuando llego a la casa de seguridad que había puesto el día que decidió ser la nueva Reina del mundo mágico; ella hizo planes para que sus padres no salieran lastimados.

—¿Hermione? —escucho una voz de una mujer. Ella se tensó y en un instante puso una cara de afligida y de sosa.

—¿g-Ginny? —uso el tono más sorprendido y nervioso.

—¡oh Hermione! —la pelirroja se abalanzo hacia ella. Hermione reprimió las ganas de hechizarla— ¿Cómo estás? Te hemos estado buscando pero parece que te has echado a perder. El ministro te está buscando al igual que Harry y mi her-... Ron

Hermione trato con todos sus fuerzas no blasfemar. Definitivamente tenía que buscar otra casa de seguridad y cambiar de varita si su varita tenía una firma de magia. Lo bueno que cuando iba de "excursión" usaba la varita de Bellatrix regalo de la guerra. Adquirió la varita cuando la molly Weasley elimino a Bellatrix. Y tuvo que trabajar mucho para hacer que la varita la respetara como su íntima dueña.

Hermione regreso a sus sentidos cuando Ginny volvía a preguntarle si estaba bien. Quería contestarle que NO pero quería saber por qué la buscaban aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—si, si estoy bien ¿tu?

—¡soy feliz Hermione! —respondió con un eufuismo

Hermione se guardó sus comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces.

—bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte. Que tengas un lindo día —decidió que no le interesaba saber más. Y también sentía que su magia negra quería salir para satisfacer su dolor.

—¿Cómo? Si todavía no hemos hablado de lo que te quería decir

—lo siento… pero no me interesa. Ahora soy una simple muggle —se fue por la defensiva y empezaba a vomitar comentarios mordaces como lo hacía su antiguo maestro Severus Snape—. Con permiso

La pelirroja la tomo de la mano. Noto que estaba tratando de pedir disculpas por la mirada que tenía. Pero Hermione no le interesaba.

—¡te necesitamos! —suplico

Hermione fingió estar aturdida y a la vez confundida. Si, debería ser una gran actriz.

—soy una simple muggle. Esta sangre sucia —mostro su brazo—, reconoció su lugar el día que conoció la traición de los demás. ¿Acaso solo sirvo para salvarles el pellejo? ¿Necesitan de mi inteligencia para después botarlo como un objeto?

Ginny tenía la boca desencajada y trataba de explicarse o buscar el favor de Hermione. Hermione dio media vuelta y siguió caminando por la acera de la calle. Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Toco la puerta de aquella casa.

—disculpe, me podría prestar su teléfono… es que me acabo de perder. Mis padres viven por este lugar y he estado fuera del país…

La señora la hizo pasar y Hermione aprovecho para lanzarle un imperius y tras guardarse en aquella casa. Había encontrado a Ginny por coincidencia y no quería levantar más sospechas. Al fin y acabo que tenía que gobernar en dos países. Se le formo de nuevo una sonrisa torcida mientras desaparecía del lugar.


	22. Rabastan Lestrange

Hola...

por el momento draco no se unira... pero llega oir sobre la nueva dama oscura. Theo en dos capitulos aparecera. Neville en el proximo capitulo se tratara de el.

espero que lo disfruten.

los personajes nos son mios... son de J.K rowling

* * *

En lo profundo de las mazmorras se encontraba un pelinegro jadeando. Malditos sangres sucias que lo tenía como una diana. Ya no sentía la fuerza para poder ver que ocurría. Su hermano le vino a pedir que se rindiera y que aceptara la misericordia de su nueva reina. Rabastan bufo de incredulidad. Jamás seria leal a una sangre sucia, jamás aceptaría a una sangre sucia como su gobernante.

Las puertas se abre rieron y que entro fue Lucius Malfoy con otra sangre sucia.

—haga un amuleto de protección para nuestro prisionero, después veremos qué tan fuerte es su amuleto.

Lucius se veía sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí. Musito algunas palabras para después lanzarle un hechizo. La sangre sucia no espero más y le lanzo un _plipendo_. Esperaba rebotar contras las paredes pero no pasó nada. Al menos Lucius había aprendido hacer algo básico.

—¡muy bien! —alago la mujer— _Crucio_

Maldito Malfoy…

Despertó y de nuevo se sentía perdido por no saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Escucho pasos y trato fingir estar dormido. La puerta se abrió.

— _enervate_

Era la voz arrastrada de Malfoy. Lo vio de pies a cabeza el muy idiota se veía apresurado y un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo quieres Malfoy? —escupió su nombre con veneno— la sangre sucia ya te ha domesticado

—¿Qué? —dijo un aturdido Malfoy— ¿la que estuvo aquí en la mañana?

Rabastan solo rodo los ojos. El muy idiota no sabía quién era quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Disfrutaría ver la reacción de este tipo.

—¿Quién te recluto? —pregunto tratando de postergar la información que el tenia.

—Blaise Zabini

Rabastan bufo. La sangre sucia estaba detrás de los sangres puras. Idiotas ellos que cayeron en sus redes y el no sería un idiota.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dijo Malfoy

—para que quieres saber

—¡solo responde!

Rabastan rodo los ojos

—rechace a unirme a esta persona y Rodolphus se unió al igual que Rookwood

Malfoy parecía sorprendido

—he visto a tu hermano y está capacitando a los sangre sucias y mestizos que ingresan a esta… —vio que Lucius no sabía cómo decir en lo que se había metido. Pobre idiota.

—¿Qué es lo quieres Malfoy? —se acordó que esta estúpida pregunta se lo hizo esa sangre sucia

—no sé, venía a comprobar que mi decisión no fuera errónea como lo hice hace varios años con nuestro lord.

Rabastan no pudo evitar soltar tremendas carcajadas de ironía.

—un mestizo, ese era un mestizo que se hizo pasar como un sangre pura como nosotros.

—lo sé, pero esta "reina" ya logro conquistar a dos países —aclaro Lucius—, algunos escuderos dicen que están preparándose para el siguiente golpe.

—vaya, entonces la sangre sucia es más eficaz que el mestizo

Lucius lo vio de reojo por tal declaración.

—¿la conoces?

—¿Quién?

—la reina

Rabastan sonrió torcidamente

—claro, tú también la conoces ya que fue compañero de tu hijo…

No pudo decir más cuando alguien entro.

—¡vaya! No sabía que había reunión de los viejos tiempos


	23. Ellos lo valen

Este día se sentía extraño… es lo que pensaba neville longbottom. Hijo de Frank y Alice longbottom. Había terminado sus horas de entrenamiento en la academia, ahora se dirigía al caldero chorreante a encontrarse con los antiguos compañeros del E.D. ¿Qué es lo que hoy pasara? Se preguntó el chico de cabeza redonda pero con un cuerpo atlético que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Ya estaban la mitad, eran los más leales o los que tenían tiempo de sobra. Vio que el encuentro lo lideraba Harry, Ron y Ginny. Eso lo sorprendió pero mostro su cara amable de que él no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo cierto… es que si sabía lo que estaba pasando y si ellos confirmaban lo que el sabia entonces tendría que hablar con aquella persona.

—hola —saludo Hannah que estaba acompañada con su compañera Susan Bones

—hola chicas —saludo con una sonrisa tímida— ¿sabes lo que está pasando? —preguntó. Hannah asintió y empezó a hablar.

—están solicitando que participemos en esta nueva guerra que se avecina. Que demos información de lo que sabemos de la caballería que está atacando los países de Europa.

—en pocas palabras que seamos los chivos expiatorios —resumió Susan con un suspiro.

Neville asintió. Se despidió de las chicas después de escuchar a cada una sus puntos de vistas. Se acercó dónde estaba luna tomando nota lo que estaba diciendo los demás que estaban hablando lo que ellos sabían de caballería.

—en el callejón Knockturn hablan de que es un hombre poderoso que es imposible matar —dijo un Ravenclaw que neville no recordaba su nombre.

—uno de mis primos me dijo que la caballería solo selecciona a los que quieren en su grupo —dijo otra chica que era un año menos que ellos y que neville aún no recordaba sus nombres.

—¿no será un ex Mortífago y que solo está cumpliendo con el último deseo del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —dijo un chico que se veía muy joven para estar presente en esta reunión.

Neville noto que todos se estremecieron por lo que dijo el chiquillo. Vio que Ginny negaba con la cabeza y le susurraba algo a Harry. Longbottom se preguntó ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería lograr Harry al hacer esta "pequeña" reunión en pleno bar y con un público que estaba atento a lo que se decía en esta charla?

—hola neville, ¿has visto a nuestra caballería, hombre poderoso y ex Mortífago del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? —pregunto luna con una cara seria.

Neville se sorprendió por tal franqueza y pequeña burla interna. Ambos sabían quién estaba detrás de esto. ¿Cómo lo sabían?

Fácil. Hermione lo contacto a él para que se convirtiera en chivo expiatorio del ministerio. Ella fue sincera y honesta con sus palabras. Ella quería un cambio… Hermione quería que hubiera equidad e igualdad. Hermione quería el poder para hacer el bien y así como ella fue honesta con el (además de atarlo a un juramento inquebrantable) la entendía. Para el Hermione estaba dolida por lo que le hicieron sus "amigos" Hermione se sentía traicionada y utilizada.

Luna… luna lo descubrió por los pétalos que la caballería usaba para trasladarse; también, porque saco una edición en el Quisquilloso: donde redactaba que la caballería era liderado por un hombre afeminado que quería que no hubiera discriminación hacia los que se aman y son del mismo sexo. (Y porque ella de una manera ato cabos que Hermione dejo cuando decidió hacer su pequeño ejército). Luna solo le dijo que ella jamás la traicionaría, pero… pero si Hermione empieza a matar a los inocentes solo por gusto su boca hablara… lo más raro es que Hermione acepto y también uso un truco que luna no lo vio venir (juramento inquebrantable a base de sangre).

Neville sabía que Hermione estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados con el uso de la magia. Gracias a ellos logro lo que los medimagos no lograron hace 18 años: revertir el daño cerebral que le causo los Lestrange.

—neville estas creando pumkimpikles alrededor tuyo —menciono luna con una leve sonrisa

—disculpa luna, me acorde de algo que me llena de alegría. ¿Qué estás haciendo de secretaria o de recogedora de información a las fuerzas enemigas? —dijo neville con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—se nota. —los dos rieron. Luna lo observo un rato y pregunto—. ¿Cómo están?

—están poniéndose al día y visitando lugares con mi abuela. Nunca había visto a mi abuela estar tan llena de vida.

—me lo he de imaginar ¿entonces la haz visto? —luna retomo la pregunta

—no, hace una semana que conquistaron a Portugal y ella dejo a cargo al chocolate venenoso —comentó como si nada mientras veía como Ron empezaba a pelear con Zacharias Smith.

—ella menciono que se iba a norte-américa —comento mientras anotaba lo que estaba diciendo Ernie Macmillan.

—¡están atacando a España!

Y con esas simples palabras los murmullos cesaron y empezaron a sentir pánico. Aquel bar que estaba tan bullicioso quedo como si alguien hubiera lanzado un encantamiento insonoro. Todos estaban estupefactos por como llegaban las noticias por vía lechuza y empezaron a llegar los Howler´s.

"¡España está siendo invadida por la caballería de la rosa!"

"¡España está solicitando refuerzos a todos los países de Europa!"

"¡los ex-Mortífagos que escaparon de Azkaban están peleando en primera línea! ¡Los ex-Mortífagos están buscando venganza por lo que paso a su señor tenebroso!"

Neville se quedó atónito por la enorme ambición de su amiga pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a todo el ejército unido para la batalla que estaba sin lugar a dudas a llegar. Había determinación, había coraje, y también ganas de sobrevivir. Neville sintió pena, pena porque el sin dudas había traicionado al grupo. ¡Sus padres lo valían una y mil veces!


	24. Theodore Nott

¿Cómo definir la vida de Theodore Nott en un día?

Theodore Nott se encontraba en Portugal enviando a la caballería a que sometieran a todos los magos de este país al nuevo régimen que su Reina estaba pidiendo. Su reina Hermione le encargo esta tarea tan solo porque quería ver si podía confiar en él.

Hermione, la nueva "reina" de dos países aprovecho la crisis de pánico que estaba golpeando a los demás países y que ella era la responsable causar dicho pánico. Había miedo, incertidumbre y también terror a lo desconocido. Y, Hermione lo aprovecho como todo un Slytherin al igual que él; ella lo saco de Azkaban legalmente. Gano el caso a su favor tan solo tenía que dar una cuotas bimestrales junto con el arresto domiciliario. Su herencia ya no le interesaba; su "reina" poseía más riqueza que cualquier sangre pura. Su arresto domiciliario no lo estaba cumpliendo porque Hermione modifico el rastro mágico y se lo puso a un gato que se la pasaba en la casa durmiendo. No sabía cómo lo hizo y como lo había logrado… todos los magos de la caballería que eran de Reino unido se les quito el rastro mágico. Para poder operar afuera sin levantar sospechas.

Ahora quería hacer un trabajo eficiente y casi perfeccionista para poder deslumbrarla. Si, deslumbrarla. Hermione tenía algo alrededor que la hacía querer estar cerca de ella y cumplir con todo lo que ella pedía y ordenaba. Hermione tenía un glamour que resaltaba su belleza inocente pero con una inteligencia desbordante que te atraía para saber todos los conocimientos que ella sabia y estaba por aprender.

Él le gusto como organizo el ataque a Portugal… como de una piedra del tamaño de un puño se transfiguró en una estatua y los envió en plena batalla. Hizo que la caballería lo aprendiera y aprendiera hechizos básicos que iba a distraer al enemigo; para después darle el toque de gracia. Su forma de pensar era simple pero asombrosa cuando ponías atención. Se les prohibió matar… podían herirlos casi dejándolos a la muerte pero no podían matar. Era una de las reglas principales… al igual que aprender runas.

— ¡malditos Mortífagos de mierda! —exclamo una mujer mientras protegía a sus hijos.

Alguien de la caballería se detuvo

— ¿usted es? —pregunto con sorna

La mujer lo vio desafiante y le sostuvo la mirada.

—una sangre pura, merezco un trato más digno —declaro la mujer con aprehensión. Todos pensaban que los sangres puras estaban a salvo… pero que desilusión. Su reina iba a respetar y ofrecer un trato especial a las personas que demostraban su valía.

El caballero soltó una carcajada. Después se quitó el casco para revelar su identidad.

Todos los caballeros bajaron la cabeza en una inclinación. Theo al ver lo que estaba pasando también lo hizo. Era la reina que se veía hermosa con el traje de la caballería.

—dame una reverencia, yo lo merezco soy la nueva REINA de este país —lo dijo con voz fría—. Además, no soy un Mortífago… Soy una sangre sucia que está conquistando toda Europa para que haya igualdad de género y de sangre. No veo tu reverencia —insistió mientras le hacía una seña al guardia de a lado

Todos los magos que estaban siendo sometidos y estaban presentes se sorprendieron cuando un Avada Kedavra salió de la varita de aquella mujer. La maldición pego al pecho de su reina y el corrió a verla. Ningún caballero, guardia o soldado sabía qué hacer, los aldeanos empezaron a alegrarse y corear la victoria. Cuando se acercó más al cuerpo de Hermione se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Hermione estaba acostado parpadeando mientras suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza. Theo por primera vez entendió lo que decía Zabini de que jamás traiciones a la Reina porque ella te lo cobrara con creces. Ayudo a su reina a levantarse y ella se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme. Todos jadearon eh incluso algunos evitaron verla.

—Aun no veo mi reverencia… sangre pura —escupió la última palabra. La bruja lo veía aterrorizada y temblaba de nervios. Sus hijas ya se encontraban dando una reverencia como lo hacían en la edad media.

Hermione se acercó más a la mujer y se arrodillo hacia las niñas.

—ustedes no criaturas… se lo estoy pidiendo a su madre. ¿Ok? —las niñas asintieron y levantaron la mirada para después ver a su mamá.

—Mamá —dijo la niña de unos 10 años—. Por favor haz lo que nuestra reina está pidiendo. No, nos condenes por favor —empezó a llorar la pequeña.

La mujer asintió aún estaba con los nervios y se inclinó como lo hicieron sus hijas.

—lo siento mi señora… lo siento. Y-yo no sabía lo que hacía. Por favor perdóname la vida —pidió aun con la cabeza agachada.

Hermione sintió cierto placer y vio a la niña más pequeña

— ¿crees que está bien que le perdone la vida a la persona que intento matarme? —todos los presentes jadearon. Aquella voz de su nueva reina era muy, pero muy siniestra. A pesar que lo dijo con dulzura todos podían sentir la maldad. La niña pequeña tembló y negó. Algunos jadearon.

— ¿no? —Hermione fingió sorpresa— ¿Por qué?

—p-porque mi mamá lanzo un hechizo prohibido —dijo la chiquilla temblando

—oh, ¿quieres que perdone a tu madre? —pregunto de nuevo con esa voz dulce. Theo la observo sin perderse nada de los movimientos y los gestos que su reina hacía.

—s-si por favor —le dio una reverencia al igual que su hermana mayor

Hermione vio a todos los que observaban la escena. Y hablo fuerte y claro. Ella no utilizó un sonorus porque Theo ya había conjurado uno.

—su reina es misericordiosa… y entiende los pequeños errores que uno comete. Sin embargo, merece un castigo y como todos ustedes se alegraron de verme muerta —sonrió con malicia— serán castigados en las mazmorras…

Fue una orden y toda la caballería empezó a llevar a los magos a estrenar las nuevas mazmorras de los cuarteles. Hermione camino hacia Theo.

—serán liberados cuando España caiga… pero por el momento vamos a mi habitación que necesito de tus servicios

Theodore Nott jamás se arrepentiría por esta sabia decisión. Él no le importó que una sangre sucia lo gobernara ni tampoco que en la escuela en la repudio silenciosamente… ella, ella era una reina que castigaba tanto al que tiro la piedra a los que celebraron y hasta los que callaron. Hermione jean Granger era una buena reina.

Y él estaba para cumplir sus órdenes. No la seguiría por poder, no. No la seguiría por su cuerpo y por tener ese sentimiento de querer intimar con ella; no. Él era un hombre de palabra y dijo que le sería leal si lo sacaba de Azkaban y eso lo cumpliría. Porque él era un hombre de palabra y cumplía su palabra.


	25. Theodore Nott II

Theodore, siguió a su reina por los pasillos. Veía como ella cotoneaba las caderas y seducía con sus pasos seguros y confiados. Hermione tenía cierto glamour que desprendía tan solo por agitar un poco su pelo. Hermione traía el don o un hechizo de seducción y perdición carnal que ningún hombre podía ignorar.

Entraron en la habitación "especial" y vio que Lucius estaba llevando algunos pergaminos y libros hacia donde estaba ella.

—Su majestad —se inclinó— aquí está la estrategia para nuestra próxima conquista —dijo solemnemente

Hermione sonrió.

—Lucius querido, gracias por ser tan eficaz en unos momentos Nott lo revisara y te dará a conocer lo que necesito. Puedes retirarte

Lucius asintió y lo miro de reojo. La puerta se cerró y Hermione le sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Theo, quiero que planees como complacerme según tú tus estrategias. ¿Estamos?

Theo sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y parte se fue hacia su miembro.

—mi primer paso será...

No supo que lo llevo hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo era sus instintos de carnales se manifestaron. La tomo del pelo mientras le devoraba la boca. La mano libre fue hacia su pecho y empezó a masajearlo.

La respuesta de Hermione fue gemir mientras seguía correspondiendo el beso. Theo con hechizo evanesco desapareció la ropa. Hermione estaba desnuda y con un cuerpo deseoso por su toque.

Se acercaron más a la cama y la acostó mientras empezaba a lamer y mordisquear la piel de su reina. Succiono un poco de sus pechos y ella jadeo. Su otra mano la acariciaba mientras viajaba en la parte intima de su reina. Deslizo un dedo en la parte de su punto de placer y ella se retorció.

—Theo… —musitó su reina mientras lo veía con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Él se acomodó en sus piernas y deslizo su miembro al interior de su bella reina; ella jadeo de sorpresa y su respiración era entrecortada mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Theo empezó a moverse a un ritmo acelerado pero placentero para su reina ya que empezaba a gemir.

—oh dios… mío —dijo mientras la besaba con posesión.

Fue la noche más larga que tuvieron ya que él se encargó que su reina dijera a cada rato su nombre. También el hecho que en pleno apogeo de placer el cortó la piel de su reina en la parte del hombro y probó la sangre mientras hacia un ritual que hacían los Nott para que sus mujeres no les caiga la maldición de sangre.


	26. Lucius Malfoy III

¿Esto es lo que sentía Blaise Zabini al estar con esta sangre sucia? ¿Rodolphus se sentía de la misma manera? ¿Por eso la complacía en todo lo que ella ordenaba?, antes pensaba que solo lo hacía por deber… pero ahora dudaba lo que estaba pasando entre Rodolphus y Granger. ¿Esto era carnal o pasional?

¿Theo también había caído en sus redes? ¿Qué es lo que deseaba su Reina? ¿Qué clase de reina alentó de esta forma a sus súbditos?

Volvió a suspirar mientras la observaba dormir en sus brazos. Estaba sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho y eso lo desconcertaba. Sabía que quería a su esposa… su ex-esposa. Si, su ex esposa lo dejo cuando se enteró que estaba de nuevo tras un nuevo "mago oscuro", y ella mencionó que esta vez ella no lo apoyaría. Quería darle miles de razones para que su mujer entendiera el poder que podía obtener si permanecía en la caballería… pero no, se quedó callado e hizo un juramento a su esposa en que jamás iba involucrar a su hijo de nuevo. Y él aceptó.

Fue la comidilla entre todos los magos puristas al enterarse que su matrimonio había terminado con la última que llevaba el apellido Black. Su hijo como un buen hijo le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos y que lo dejara vivir su vida. ¡Perfecto!

Desde entonces con la charla que tuvo con Lestrange, se empezó a acercar a Hermione. Empezó a verla de manera diferente; empezó desear ser el idiota de Zabini. Zabini que tenía mucho poder en Hermione solo porque fue su primer caballero. También sabía que Lestrange iba por ese camino al igual que Nott. Tenía mucha competencia para poder entrar en la cama de su "reina". Pero eso no lo detuvo; no señor. Siguió adelante y ahora se encontraba a lado de ella observándola. Si, Hermione cuando dormía era un ángel… pero todos sabían que de ángel no tenía nada. ¿Cómo esta bruja logró lo que su antiguo "amo" no pudo? Era la pregunta que todos los ex Mortífagos decían.

— ¿a qué hora son? —preguntó adormilada.

—las 3:40 de la madrugada.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó ella mientras se acercaba más a él para respirar su olor. Lucius se maravilló por este gesto.

—Nada… simplemente estoy empezando a contemplar la paz y armonía que siento y veo cuando estoy contigo —le dio un beso en la coronilla. Sintió como la chica se tensó y alzo la vista.

— ¿debo empezar a preocuparme? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

—no. sé dónde está mi lugar. Pero no voy a negar lo que estoy sintiendo.

—oh… lo siento. Es la costumbre. Esas palabras me las han dicho más de una vez y todos ellos me traicionaron. Llego a pensar que este es tu carta de despedida. —lo dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

—jamás, jamás te traicionaría. ¿Me crees? —vio que la chica se puso tensa y después de pensar un rato asintió—. Hermione cásate conmigo

Ese día Hermione había desaparecido. Había dejado a cargo a Zabini, Lestrange y Nott.


	27. Caballero II

Se había convertido en un caballero, era el segundo en ser un caballero. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Se preguntó por centésima vez. El no entendía como lo había logrado sin mover casi un dedo, le había costado ser la diana de los novatos… ¿esto era su recompensa? ¿Qué quería la sangre sucia de él? ¿Qué obsesión bizarra tenía la sangre sucia por aprender rituales de sangre?

Con un vaso de tequila-bebida alcohólica muggle- estaba observando como su "reina" aprendía de un chamán como adorar a unos dioses aztecas. Su reina, le dio una sonrisa cálida, era como si ellos ya tuvieran un vínculo y es que eso era cierto. Habían formado un vínculo bizarro y enfermizo. El descubrió el oscuro secreto que Hermione poseía. Y a pesar que era enfermiza la forma que pensaba la chica, su lealtad estaba con ella.

¿Cómo no poder negarle su lealtad, si ella tenía unos principios diferentes a lo que estaba luchando? Le regresó la sonrisa mientras asentía.

Rabastan, suspiró de nuevo, al recordad como salió de aquel calabozo. Estaba encadenado sufriendo la maldición cruciatus, ya estaba llegando a la inconciencia cuando Lucius entró.

Fue trasladado a otro lugar, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Los prisioneros de ese calabozo, hablaban diferente idioma, si no se equivocaba era Castellano. Se preguntó que hacía en otro país. No tuvo que esperar más para obtener la respuesta ya que uno de los perros falderos de la sangre sucia, entró para llevárselo a una habitación.

—hola Rabastan, es un bonito clima ¿no crees? —escuchó la voz demasiado endulzante.

El bufó de incredulidad, solo esto le faltaba. La sangre sucia lo mandó a llamar para entretenerse. ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con los "caballeros" que se tiraba?

—en una horas tengo que irme hacia américa, pero antes de irme… necesitaba saber donde yace tus lealtades. —explicó ella mientras se ponía una bata y tapaba su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—no deseo servirte, asquerosa sangre sucia.

—Crucio.

La sangre sucia había aprendido a igualar la maldad con la que su antiguo "lord" enviaba los cruciatus. Si Bellatrix viviera, estaría tan fascinada al ver que alguien podía copiar con la misma intensidad los crucios que enviaba su adorado Lord Voldemort.

Quería que el dolor pare, quería gritar y es más, estaba seguro que estaba gritando. Maldita sangre sucia que lo estaba humillando, pero era más su orgullo que no lo dejaba aceptar lo que ella le proponía.

Se sentía sin fuerzas, la maldición había parado. Tenía la garganta adolorida y el piso había demasiada baba. Que humillación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Lestrange?

Esa estúpida pregunta como empezaba odiarla.

— ¡Matarte! —rugió lleno de odio.

—si me matas… ¿me servirás como un fiel caballero? —preguntó con una voz y mirada expectante.

—si… quiero. Quiero someterte a mí por tanto tiempo. Quiero que te rebajes, y dominarte como la perra que eres, hacerte mía, lastimarte con tanto odio que estoy sintiendo. Eso es lo que quiero.

Lo había dicho. Quería someter a esta sangre sucia, quería verla llorar en sus brazos, quería violarla y que se diera cuenta que jamás podrá hacer la mujer que tanto emplea ser. El quería hacerla polvo, el necesitaba someterla para recordarle su lugar.

—está bien… —vio como la sangre sucia tenía la expresión seria. Con un balanceo aparecieron unos pergaminos—. Primero firma estos y cuando termines de sentirte satisfecho, firmaras los demás.

Rabastan tomó la pluma y al momento de firmar sintió como su dorso emitió un dolor punzante. Había firmado su contrato de muerte.

Desaparecieron del lugar, llegaron a una cabaña. Se sorprendió al ver que la sangre sucia le dio una varita y el no espero más para darle una buena dosis de crucios. La escuchaba gritar, gemir y pedir clemencia, pero eso no lo satisfacía. Bajo el cierre de su pantalón, y sin esperar que la chica se recuperara la penetró. Estaba frígida y ella soltó un gemido de dolor. Se movió violentamente una y otra vez. Sabía que la había desgarrado ya que vio cómo su miembro se llenaba de sangre. Le destrozó la bata que tenia y empezó a morder el seno izquierdo. La mordió tan fuerte que la chica gritó. El placer crudo que sintió lo hizo hincharse y que su miembro se engrosara más. Lamió las lágrimas que la chica lloraba. No, no era suficiente…

Sacó su miembro y sin poder evitarlo le lanzó otra dosis de crucios. Adoraba esos lamentos que soltaba la chiquilla. Volvió a penetrarla con más fuerza, con su varita la quemó en la parte de la espalda. La chica quería retirarse de él, pero él no lo permitió, la sujetó más de la cintura y empezó a penetrarla con más empuje. No estaba satisfecho. La mordió en el hombro derecho, parte del brazo izquierdo. Quería que estuviera marcada, quería poseerla de una manera tan enfermiza, necesitaba de ella y que ella pidiera más.

Sentía la sangre caliente, sentía como la sangre iba por todo su cuerpo y más en la parte de baja. Sentía como la chica se hacía masilla en sus manos, se estaba dejando moldear y él estaba fascinándose. Le cortó en el hombro y eso fue un gran estimulante ya que empezó a correrse. No le importaba repetir de nuevo… porque todavía no estaba satisfecho, y la magia vinculante aún estaba vigente. Fue el mes más esplendido… donde sometió a la bruja, donde se enteró por medio de un imperio el verdadero motivo que origino a la sangre sucia conquistar el mundo mágico europeo. Lástima que el contrato se le prohibía hablarlo con otra persona.

Lástima que todo termino en un mes, si él no hubiera lanzado el Avada Kedavra, a lo mejor seguirían en su paraíso. Y si, Hermione murió por unos segundos y después despertó. Ahora era un caballero… el primer caballero de sangre, pero segundo en ser un caballero oficial. ¿Qué diría su hermano cuando se entere? ¿Qué caras pondría Nott, y Malfoy? ¿El crio de Zabini dejaría de sentirse tan especial?

Como deseaba verles la cara. Hermione lo notó sonriendo y le dio una mirada interrogativa, pero el negó. Su querida reina no tenía que saber sus sentimientos por ella. Ya era suficiente con darle su lealtad en cuerpo y alma.


	28. Neville

Soltó un bufido hastiado, cerró otra carpeta de reportes falsos sobre la caballería. Este día era el más aburrido, y pareciera que todos los trabajadores estaban de acuerdo. La mayoría se veían cansados e incluso huraños, ni una taza de café lograba ponerlo al cien. Vio que en media hora podía retirarse e ir a su casa para hablar con sus padres, sobre su desdicha laboral.

— ¿neville? —se escuchó una voz indecisa.

Neville alzó la vista para poder ver quien era. Era Ginny Potter, ¿Qué quería la señora Potter con él?

—Si… —trató de sonar indiferente.

—hola, ¿sabes si Harry va a llegar de su misión este día? —preguntó observando el lugar.

—no, nadie sabe.

Su mejor amigo… bueno, -amigo-; se había ido con un escuadrón de aurores para infiltrarse en Finlandia. Sabía que no podría hacerlo porque Hermione había puesto runas de detección de magia extranjera del país.

— ¿quieres ir por un café? Yo invito —pidió Ginny mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Neville asintió. Salieron del piso de aurores para después ir a la cafetería del ministerio. Pasaron por el piso del departamento de misterios. Y los recuerdos cruzados con la nostalgia llegaron. Fue hace tres años que cursaron sobre ese pasillo para rescatar al fallecido Sirius Black. Que bellos recuerdos… y desdichados recuerdos.

— ¡que nostalgia! —Dijo la pelirroja, al parecer también le traía buenos recuerdos a pesar que murió alguien ahí—. ¿Cómo estará Hermione?

Neville frunció el ceño, no esperaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué? —trató de desviar el tema.

— ¿no la extrañas? El E.D, la necesita. ¿Sabes que la última vez que la vi, huyó de mí?

— ¿enserio? —fingió estar sorprendido— ¿Por qué?

—no se… creo que aún no supera a Ron… pero ya paso más de un año. Ya es tiempo de avanzar.

—ustedes fueron malos con ella, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? —no pudo contener su indignación.

Vio como Ginny se ponía roja y bajaba la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa apartada del ojo público. Neville aún seguía pensando en las lágrimas que su amiga derramó cuando se encontraron de nuevo.

—sé que estuvo mal… pero Ron es mi hermano, y ya habíamos perdido a Fred, mamá no podía tener a la familia dividida. Yo traté de decirle a Hermione… pero al final no pude.

Neville no sabía si creerle, era demasiado doloroso recordar a Hermione culpándose de lo sucedido. Donde justificaba por qué nadie le hacía caso. Donde la sangre valía más que tus acciones.

—creo que si yo fuera Hermione, jamás les volvería hablar.

— ¡no digas eso, Neville! Harry me comentó que necesita de Hermione para poder deshacer las barreras que protegen los países que han conquistado. Ella sabe más de Runas antiguas, y Bathsheda Babbling pidió de su colaboración para avanzar más rápido. Aunque algo extraño dijo, menciono que las runas que encontraron se aparecían mucho a las runas que Hermione una vez creo.

— ¿Qué? —no pudo ocultar su asombro.

—que alguien robó los apuntes de Hermione y los modifico a su manera. —aclaró ella sin notar el estremecimiento de neville.

— ¿crees que haya sido durante la caza de los Horrocrux? —tenía que poner a su reina fuera de especulaciones aun no era el momento, y más si ella no estaba en el continente.

—puede ser… su casa fue confiscada por los Mortífagos —dedujo Ginny.

Neville solo asintió comprensivo. Hubo un silencio incomodo que neville trató de disipar pero Ginny estaba observándolo.

— ¿podrás contactarte con Hermione? —pidió con unos ojos llorosos. Neville trató de rodar los ojos.

Es en ese momento que quería contestarle. Su mano izquierda ardió. Hermione había regresado después de un año desaparecida.


	29. Winky

Winky

Hermione no tenía ni tres minutos de descanso cuando llegó a su casa. Y de repente Winky apareció. Rabastan le dio un beso en la coronilla mientras se fue a servirse un poco de whiskey, tomó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en el refrigerador, para Hermione.

— ¡ama! Usted ha regresado… —chillo la elfina con cierta adoración en la voz—. Winky desea comunicarle algo que ha estado pasando en su reino —empezó a sollozar la criatura. Hermione trató de calmarla mientras la animaba a que hablara.

Rabastan se acercó más a Hermione mientras observaba como la elfa relataba lo siguiente:

—unos de tus subordinados, está ayudando a los enemigos de usted señora. Esa persona está ayudando como ingresar a sus conquistas mi ama.

Rabastan notó como la magia de Hermione crepitaba. La elfina le estaba diciendo que alguien la ha traicionado… ¿Cómo eso era posible, si estaban ligados por un contrato vinculante?

— ¿estas segura Winky? —preguntó suave su reina, casi como si hablara con un niño.

—si mi señora. Yo la vi pasando información con Potter. Y Potter le pidió a su elfo investigarla.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿alguien más lo sabe? ¿Mis caballeros?

—no mi señora, he estado esperando su regreso.

—muy bien Winky, sigue vigilando a esta persona. Creo que necesito un poco de aire.

Rabastan de un solo trago se bebió su bebida, mientras seguía a Hermione a su habitación.

— ¿quieres que te quite el coraje? —preguntó mientras le daba un leve masaje por los hombros.

—no. Sé que en unos momentos ellos vendrán a mí. Pero estoy haciéndome la idea de que voy a perder a alguien importante en mi vida. Solo espero que no sea nadie cercano.

Rabastan solo sonrió.

—descuida, te aseguro que mi hermano no es. Menos el chiquillo de Zabini.

—creo que si quiero el masaje —pidió mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Rabastan sonrió lascivamente. El deseaba presumir que a todos los que se presentara que él era diferente a ellos. El conocía el verdadero objetivo de su reina.


End file.
